Feliz años nuevo, alcaldesa
by SombraSST
Summary: Regina Mills es convocada para dar las campanadas de fin de año frente a la torre del reloj, con una preocupación en su cabeza, el hecho de que no tiene una pareja para darse un beso cuando llegue la medianoche. Pero quizá, y sólo quizá, la celebración no sea sólo una excusa para humillarla, como ella espera.


**Esto es una frikada hecha en cuarenta minutos o así. Me apetecía escribir algo corto para fin de año, y esta idea me vino. No es de mi estilo habitual, pero espero que os divierta, aunque sea un poco.**

* * *

Odiaba las fiestas. Era algo que sentía desde hacía veintisiete años. Todas y cada una de las celebraciones eran iguales, y estaba segura que aquella celebración que indicaba el paso al año dos mil doce no iba a ser diferente. Mis rencillas con Emma Swan habían sido un cambio a la rutina, eso era algo que admitía, pero por desgracia, eran un cambio bastante desagradable. Mi nivel de estrés no había hecho más que subir desde que aquella mujer de rojo estaba en mi vida.

Y ahora me encontraba ante la torre del reloj. Ahora que funcionaba, la flamante Sheriff de la ciudad había decidido que lo ideal era que celebrásemos el paso del año allí. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona habría declinado participar. Pero como alcaldesa de Storybrooke, no tenía otro remedio y debía asistir.

Me había puesto un vestido de noche negro y me había maquillado para la ocasión. Pensaba en la tradición más extendida en el pueblo. A medianoche, había de darse un beso con otra persona para que el año siguiente diese suerte. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los años anteriores, no iba a poder cumplir la tradición. Y eso era algo que odiaba. Todas las parejitas verían que no tenía a nadie a quién besar porque mi pareja de los años anteriores estaba más que enterrada.

Tampoco podía quejare demasiado. A fin de cuentas, yo misma le había matado. Quizá podría comerme doce uvas y fingir que esa tradición me seducía más… pero lo cierto es que encontrarme con la boca llena delante de toda aquella gente tampoco me apetecía lo más mínimo. Maldita seas, Emma Swan.

Me repasé el pintalabios una vez más antes de dirigirme hacia la plaza. Todo el pueblo parecía estar esperando. Eché una mirada a mi reloj para comprobar que aún restaban quince minutos para que diesen las doce. Tenía que dar un discurso, y no me apetecía nada.

Habían construido una pequeña tarima de madera. Me habían dado un micro para que me lo pusiera, y lo cierto es que me sentía como una tonta con ese armatoste sujeto a mi oreja. No pude menos que expresar una mueca de disgusto cuando me subí a la tarima y me encontré a Emma Swan subida a ella.

Con un vestido tremendamente inapropiado, para más señas. Sólo había dos palabras que pudiesen definir aquello. "Rojo Putón". Y es que el traje de Emma no dejaba a nada a la imaginación. Si respiraba fuerte probablemente todo el pueblo le viese los pezones.

Y por alguna razón me sentí repentinamente intimidada. Emma, sin embargo, sonrió al verme. Yo le devolví una sonrisa, forzada, mientras me colocaba a su lado. Había una cámara grabándolo todo para la televisión local. Fantástico. Aquello era una encerrona. Eso lo tenía claro. Un maquiavélico plan de aquel perverso cisne de color tomate que buscaba atormentarme por alguna malvada razón que sólo ella debía conocer.

_ Buenas noches, Storybrooke._ Dijo Emma, con voz enérgica._ Estamos sólo a un instantes de dejar atrás el viejo año dos mil once. ¡Y para celebrarlo tenemos aquí en exclusiva a la alcaldesa, Regina Mills!

La cámara me enfocó entonces a mí. Yo decidí que no iba a dejar que la presión me venciera. Estaba más que decidida a salir indemne de las maquinaciones de la salvadora. Y así, cuando le sacara el corazón del pecho tendría una excusa para convertirlo en una bonita tarta en lugar de estrujarlo sin más.

_ Confieso que ha resultado difícil encontrar un hueco en mi apretada agenda para venir._ Dije. Y no, no estaba mintiendo. Ser alcaldesa era de todo menos divertido. Si lanzaba otra maldición me cambiaba por Rumpel sin dudarlo. El muy vago no daba un palo al agua y estaba forrado gracias a mí._ Pero era necesario hacerlo en una fecha tan señalada con esta.

Por suerte para mí, Henry debía estar ya acostado, porque de lo contrario vería cómo mis ojos echaban chispas a la hora de observar a su otra madre. Allí estaba ella con su pelo cuidadosamente peinado. ¿Qué se creía, que por vestirse con ese traje de zorrón e ir a la peluquería era elegante? ¡Como si todo el pueblo no la hubiese visto vestida de macarra y comiendo donuts como una mala poli de una película de serie B!

_ Todos sabemos lo sacrificada que es nuestra alcaldesa, y agradecemos su presencia aquí. ¿No es cierto, Storybrooke?

Hubo un asentimiento general y todos alzaron sus copas… por mí. Si aquello era una broma no tenía gracia. Si algo tenía claro era que el pueblo no tenía simpatía por mí. Lo más probable es que tuviese que ver con el alcohol que había corrido aquella noche. Probablemente dijesen que sí a todo lo que les gritara cualquiera.

El resto de lo que sucedió lo recuerdo confuso e insulso. Lo cierto es que desde pequeña había odiado aquellas frivolidades, pero mi madre me había educado para fingir que me importaban ese tipo de reuniones, mostrar mi mejor sonrisa y seguir el hilo cuando fuera conveniente.

Sin embargo, cuando Emma tosió sonoramente y todo el mundo se calló, recuperé la atención. Miré el gran reloj sobre nosotras, y me percaté de que tan sólo faltaba un minuto. Empecé a tensarme, pensando en El momento en que tendría que quedarme de pie mientras todos se besaban. Iba a quedar grabado para la posteridad.

_…Y querría recordaros a todos que este año ya no hay cuartos._ La voz de Emma me ponía de los nervios._ No queremos que se repitan los errores del año pasado.

Empezaba a pasárseme por la cabeza fingir un desmayo. Nadie podría acusarme de nada si me quedaba desmayada en el suelo. Desgraciadamente, se me hizo demasiado tarde para ejecutar mi plan. Cuando quise darme cuenta, la cuenta atrás ya había empezado.

¡12! Quizá podría hacer ademán de acercarme al público y tropezar. Eso quedaría muy teatral… pero me haría daño.

¡11! ¡Maldita sea, se acaba el tiempo!

¡10! Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde está la pareja de Emma? ¿Ha venido sola también?

¡9! Bueno, eso no estaría mal. Quizá no quede tan mal si no soy la única a la que no besa nadie.

¡8! ¿Qué está haciendo?

¡7! Emma está muy cerca…

¡6! ¿Por qué me sonríe así?

¡5! ¡Me acababa de tomar por la cintura! ¡Maldita sea, me he quedado congelada, no me puedo mover!

¡4! Todo el mundo se ha quedado callado….

¡3! Nunca me había fijado en lo azules que tiene Emma los ojos.

¡2! ¡Madre mía! ¡Ha cerrado los ojos! ¡Va a besarme!

¡1! ¿Por qué no me he apartado?

Cuando Emma me besó, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Pensé que mi reacción instintiva ante algo así sería salir corriendo en dirección opuesta, no sin antes darle un bofetón a Emma. Pero en lugar de eso me dejé llevar por la situación. Sentí cómo mi pierna se levantaba, como en las películas de amor, y mis ojos se quedaron atrapados en aquellos orbes azules.

_ Feliz año nuevo, Regina.

_ Feliz año nuevo… Emma.

Empezaba a pensar que el dos mil doce… iba a gustarme mucho…


End file.
